


A tale of a fox goddess and a miraculous nun (a Lilanette story)

by NanaMisuzu



Series: Lilanette stories [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Religious, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fox Miraculous, Fox goddess lila, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Monks, Nuns, Platonic Kissing, Priestesses, Slow Romance, bi disaster marinette, chaotic lesbian lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaMisuzu/pseuds/NanaMisuzu
Summary: Sister Marinette summons a spirit to be her ally in the fight against the evil Lord Hawkmoth. Except instead of the cat prince that was promised, she meets a mischievous fox goddess.





	A tale of a fox goddess and a miraculous nun (a Lilanette story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneLovalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneLovalle/gifts).



> I'll be honest. Parts of s3 and this fandom have made me angry and i didn't think i'd ever write in this fandom again, esp. After the high i received from joining the good omens fandom (the show is soo good!!)  
> But!!!  
> But i wanted to give back to a good friend on tumblr, and i remembered how we a long time ago geeked out about a foxgoddess!Lila/Marinette Au so this was born. At first I wanted to draw something (check out Joanne-Lovalle's ml and pv art she is amazing!!), but i am sick and tired of hate for my ships on tumblr, so i decided to write a story on ao3 instead as i have different user names everywhere. 
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a fantasy au. Not representing or commenting on any real life religion. Don't come for me folks!  
> The characters belong to Astruc and Zagtoon. No beta. I will never post from my phone again, this was a huge pain in the butt. yada yada yada you know the rest.

"Lucky Charm!"

Marinette of the houses of Dupain and Cheng, first of her name, the last living heiress of the Ladybug goddess, the protector of the people of Françoise Dupont, and now the youngest protegeé of Sister Tikki from the Order of the Miraculous, was repeating her incantations in the circle of candles her lucky charm created around her.

Almost ten years ago her relatives had been attacked and obliterated by Lord Hawkmoth and his summoning beasts, the akuma.  
Sister Tikki had found her in the ruins of what once was her home, and took her to the order, to protect Marinette from future harm. Marinette truly was grateful, but the loss of her parents made her want to learn about the magic arts necessary to ban the dark lord and his evil creatures. Due to her lineage and talent, she became the new Ladybug, and now, at a proper age, was ready to do her first real summoning. The guardians around her continued their incantations as she looked over the ritual. Together with the guardians, she could summon allies, like the black cat. Not all of them were easy to work with though. 

Her magic circle on the ground lit up in bright red as a pained roar from the new hero came out of the red. Wait... red? Wasn't the circle supposed to be green? Slender, human arms came out of the ground, pulling up the body of a female spewing fire out of her mouth. Marinette took a step backwards as tremors shock the ground.

"That is not the black cat!"

"What did you do Dupain-Cheng?"

"Shut up, Chloe!"

"Stand your ground Marinette! Whoever this is is not your partner. They might try to eat you!" 

"Wasn't planning to!" Marinette shouted as she spinned her ritual weapon around. Just then, the newcomer fully emerged and let out a loud roar. Marinette grit her teeth as she tightened her net around the fire-breathing creature and pulled her towards herself. But the creature was clever, topping her to the floor just as Marinette wanted to secure her. 

The nuns and priests didn't dare to interrupt their incantations, despite the creature straddling Marinette and slashing her chest with her claws. The ladybug screamed in pain just as the beast pulled out her flute to deliver the final blow. 

Marinette ignored the pain from her chest and channeled her inner ladybug. She reached forward, used the energy of the flute to pull her opponent in and kissed her on the cheek. 

Everyone looked shocked, and the person on top of her even a bit stunned.

"Time to deevilize!" Marinette whispered and her lucky charm appeared on the woman's cheek. She yowled again as the fire from her body started to extinguish, turning into purple smoke.

"Miraculous Ladybug"

And with that, it was finally dawn in the valley of Françoise Dupont. The smoke vanished from the air and the order of the miraculous was greeted by the now purified fox goddess and new member of their order, under custody of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The creature was now a brunette woman with olive green eyes staring furiously at her. Would they really get along?

☆♧◇♡♤°•○●□■♤♡◇♧☆

"Sister Marinette!"

"What did she do this time?"

"She blew up the nuns' bathhouse again."

The only reason why Lila Rossi wasn't killed and Marinette expelled for the fox goddesses' destruction of church property was that the Rossis were known as some of the strongest spirits. A fact that Lila reminded everyone and Marinette quite frequently, until the ladybug told her they don't really have any standards to compare her to and Lila went away pouting. That didn't stop everyone from being jealous at Marinette, especially Sister Chloe. 

"Alright, what is your problem?!” Marinette sighed in frustration.

“You blew up our bathhouse today. Yesterday you burned all of our laundry. The day before that, you destroyed the nuns' changing rooms, giving Sister Mylene a fright for life.”

Marinette really wondered why her spirit partner was such a disaster. She was already clumsy enough. Why did the gods gave her a spirit with a tendency to destroy things or scare the other nuns. Despite that, she was very popular with the priests, always giggling and talking to them. Didn't she now they were sworn to celibacy? Tempting young trainees was a sin, and the higher ups had warned Marinette if she didn't control her beast they would forcefully remove her and have someone else take her place.  
Chloe was already on it, talking about how unfair it was that Marinette got to be the ladybug priestess despite being the youngest, inexperienced member of their order. True, Chloe was skilled when she wanted to, but she was also lazy and vain.  
Marinette knew she would never be able to bond with Lila, and having a strong connection with your first ally was crucial, or else a second and third would become impossible. Still, she wondered why her partner was a fox instead of the cat that was promised. Was she really that clumsy that she made a mistake in her runes? 

She didn't want to give up. She owed that to her family and Sister Tikki who had adopted her and raised her like her own daughter. 

Lila shook her brown curls and muttered about how the silvery threads Marinette had tied her up against a tree with hurt her. They were deep in the woods so no one could bother them.

"I only wanted to help. I can't help it if my powers aren't what they're supposed to be."

“How is blowing up the bathrooms any help? ” Marinette sighed.

"I thought one big bathroom would save up some water. Besides, I'm sure Brother Kim has a crush on Sister Alix."

"She threw a soap bar at him."

"I thought that was a declaration of love. I don't know how humans proclaim their feelings."

"That's a lie and we both know it. You were human once. What about the laundry."

"I wanted to iron it." Lila said before muttering something.

"What was that? Please speak up."

“I said, ‘I don’t like you.’ And I haven't been human for quite a while.” Lila snarled, ears fluffing out. Marinette rolled her eyes.  
“Because I don't like your lies and outbursts? Channel your energies for the battle against akuma.”

Lila just scoffed. "Nobody is getting hurt by a little lie and pranks. It's in my nature."

Marinette tried again. 

“Not now, but eventually people will get hurt. I'll overlook the bathroom incident, because Kim was being creepy for quite awhile, but the burning laundry could have set our covent on fire.  
I am not like Hawkmoth. I don't want to bind you with fear or pain or something like that, but if you leave me no choice... Is there no way we can become friends?”

Lila looked away sulking silently until she spoke, “Friends don’t bind friends to a tree.”

Marinette thought about it. “That's true.”

She loosened the ties around her. If she wanted Lila's trust, she had to try harder she guessed. Lila immediately started rubbing her wrists like Marinette had injured them. 

“Okay, but why are you so obsessed with stalking us. Have you never seen other people naked?" She joked and Lila's face flushed brightly. Her tail went protectively around her waist and she muttered something else. 

"Please don't close in on me. I'm trying to help you." 

“I said… the other spirits made fun of me in the kwami world for dying before... y'know  
..." Lila covered her face with both hands and groaned. 

“Before?” Marinette blinked. “Oh. Why would they make fun of you for that?”

“Yeah.. well, everyone else told stories about how they had killed the dinosaurs or poisoned a shaman or two, or having an amazing time with several women. I don’t have stories like that, and I'm supposed to be a seductress.” Lila grumbled. Then she glared up at Marinette with disdain. “And it’s your family’s fault. If the former Ladybugs hadn't reduced us to playing meaningless pranks several hundreds of years ago and made us your servants...” 

Marinette shook her head. “Partners. The Ladybug back then could have killed your ancestor Trixx but they showed mercy and came up with the agreement. I want us to have that as well.” she pointed out.  
“By the way, how old are you anyway?”

“… 260 years…”

Marinette raised her brows. “260 years and you're still thinking about boys? No wonder the other spirits are mocking you. With the wars and all, you had more important things to worry about. They were probably jealous you survived so long on your own." 

"Shut up! And this isn't about boys!" Lila flared up in anger and slammed Marinette right up against the tree she had been pinned against before. Marinette looked at her, contemplating.  
“Hey, this isn't... no...or is that why… you were so surprised when I kissed you? Was I your first?!”

The fox goddess' eyes widened then flashed angrily. 

“Ah, so I was right.” Marinette confirmed it as they looked at each other awkwardly.  

“How would you feel if your first kiss was with a girl? I can never look the other spirits in the eyes again." 

Ignoring the question, Marinette said. "If you don't want it to count, then it doesn't count. See it as practice." 

“Practice?”

“Yes, but please stop scaring the other nuns and monks at the monastry. That is not how humans do it. I’ll show you how.”

And with that, she cupped her beasts face and kissed her gently on the lips.  
Lila pushed herself away, frowning.

“Is that how you would kiss someone? The other spirits told me it’s different.” 

“Different how?” Marinette asked confused. If she had to imagine what her first kiss should be like, she would have done it like that. Sure, she imagined it would be with the black cat prince but still. 

“Like this.”

And then the fox goddess pressed her mouth to Marinette's harshly, licking and nipping at her lips before gently sucking the lower lip in. Her hands found her way into Marinette's bun, pulling her against her. Marinette's lips were on fire and it was getting harder to breathe. Lila's sweet breathe was caressing her face. Marinette's arms came around her foxes waist. Lila was really soft, Marinette thought before the mischievous vixxen bit her lips. Caught by surprise, Marinette moaned, unable to stop the beasts' silver tongue from entering her mouth. Their tongues danced a slow dance for a little while before Lila pulled away, not even the slightest bit out of breath. 

Marinette on the other hand was trembling, an absolute hot mess, covered in flush from the tips of her ears to her collarbones peeking out of her robes. 

"Well how did I do? 

“W-who taught you how to kiss like that?!” Marinette gasped, rubbing her lips. Now it was l  
Lila's turn to look confused. “The snake said I’m supposed to mingle my tongue with my partner's?”

If it was possible to flush any harder, Marinette just did. For a virgin that girl sure was experienced. Obviously more experienced than Marinette who had been in the abbey since she was 13.

“O-oh it was good… for a second or third kiss or so… you know???” Marinette stuttered, with a hand over her racing heart.

“Actually, I don't. Why waste your first, second, or so kisses and wait for so long to kiss like this. Are you alright?” Lila looked honestly confused about her summoner's apperance.

“You-you see, humans don't like to rush things. I mean, some do but they don't look to court someone. W-was this your first time trying it like this?”

Lila nodded.

Marinette rubbed her face, sighing. Tikki always told her to go with her instincts. Her lucky charm had told her to surprise her first partner and then tame them with kindness. Kissing her partner, albeit on the cheek to avoid her firey breath was an act of impulse. It had worked of course but still... other sections of the library talked about fear as a main element to tame spirits, but Marinette was a ladybug. The ladybug scrolls talked about friendship, trust, and loyalty. And love when it came to the black cat spirit. Marinette dreamed about a handsome prince clad in black. Falling in love with each other and fighting against evil spirits together. Instead, she got a fox who was tainted by Hawkmoth. Easily swayed back to his side. Marinette sighed. Could she tame the fox goddess with love? Could she love a fox... another woman?

She needed to come up with something fast. The superiors were still worried about the next attack from the butterfly. Would she gain Lila's friendship, trust, loyalty (and love) in time? She needed to talk to Sister Tikki...

"I uh i see you later. I have to talk to my guardian now, but maybe you want to join me for lunch? I heard Sister Rose is making that raspberry tarte you like so much. We could eat it by the lake and talk some more."

"Sure thing! Good luck with your superiors!" Lila smiled and waved at her as Marinette hurried out of the woods...

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to expand this au, so feel free to leave suggestions! I have givin some hints at what i hope/want to explore, but i'm not sure i'll pull through. If you have any questions (or suggestions) please leave them in the comments below.


End file.
